professor_laytonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Vegapunk
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Professor Layton Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse August Spotlight Divinecross here. So I see you wanna be in the Anime/Manga spotlights this month. You match the criterias. Look here, we're both the same and I wanna help you be on the Spotlight. So to be on the Spotlight, you have to make a 54px pic of this wiki's logo. If you don't know how, tell me, and I can make it. Then I'll help you with the rest. Fushigi Yuugi wiki Hey Vegapunk, I'm really into helping you spell-check and grammar -check the pages here in Professor Layton wiki. I sent a couple of messages in the Fushigi Yuugi Wiki to you, so it's better to read them. I'll be helping around here, making templates, checking, etc. I should suggest that you fix the sidebar since only the admin can do it, add Characters in the sidebar and other necessary pages to make it more easy to browse. This will make your wiki famous. Admin Can i not be you helper, as admin... eww...spelling errors No offense but every page I look at has a ton of spelling and grammar errors. I fixed quite a few but since I really just came to look around I have no intention of staying. At least use the firefox spell checker or something k? it really looks bad to have a wiki with this many mistakes Shadowneko 19:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Layton wiki Hello, I'm Tjcool007 from the other layton wiki. We were wondering if we could redirect your wiki to ours. Our wiki contains all the info of this one, so nothing would be lost. It would make our wiki easier to find you see. But if you don't want that, we understand. Thanks in Advance! - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC)